Standing Strong Forever
by Darknight Vampire
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Contains Spoilers. When Alice has a disturbing vision of the future that has the potential to rip the Cullen family apart, can they stand tall and manage to stay together? Can they prove that they are a force to be reckoned with?
1. The Vision

**Set A year After Breaking Dawn.**

**Renesmee's point of view. Contains spoilers from Breaking dawn.**

**Disclaimer; No character belong to me, all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"C'mon Jake," I yelled, casting a quick glance behind me. I saw a faint chocolate brown muzzle appear among the tree's and quickened my pace.

"Your Lagging!!" I yelled back again. Then I ran into something soft and warm, my head twisted still looking for Jake.

I turned my head slightly and gasped as I took in the sandy-brown stomach at my eye-level. I looked up. Seth grinned at me, showing his teeth and held my arms behind my back in an iron grip. He had grown ridiculously strong in the last year, he was nearly as strong as my Jake.

_My_ Jake.

That's what Jake had told me. He was mine even if I didn't want him.

"I'll be here, watching you, keeping you safe," he'd said the day after the Volturi came. Mum said he would, Mum said I could count on Jacob for anything if her or Dad weren't there. Jake was my very best friend.

Just as I thought that Jake came around the corner, a massive grin on his face, his tongue lolling out – my favourite face in the world. He patted my head with on huge paw and with a quick movement started to tickle me.

"No Jake, no!" I yelled between splutters of laughter. "Your cheating!! Oh, get off Seth," I

yelled between giggles. He stopped and cocked his head to one side.

"Oh okay, you win," I exclaimed. "I promise I will never ever call Uncle Emmett a gorilla again. Even if he does look like one."

Seth released my arms and Jake shook his head in disgust. He loped off into the woods. He was back within two seconds, dressed in cropped jeans.

"Your going to get me into trouble you are," he said putting his arm around me.

"Well you said it first," I complained, crossing my arms.

"You look so much like Bella when you do that," he said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked. I loved my mum, she was one of the three most important people in the world.

"Accept your so much more annoying!"

"That's it, I'm telling Auntie Rosalie, that you called Uncle Emmett a gorilla," I said and ran off.

"No, Not Blondie. Nessie!" he yelled as he loped after me.

I jumped as I got to the river and landed heavily, rolling and running towards the house. I heard Jake land almost silently behind me.

I got to the back door just as he caught up to me.

He swept me up in his arms and raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"You really would do it, wouldn't you?" he asked.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. He harrumphed loudly. I heard a rustle and Auntie Alice came out the door.

"What've you done now kiddo?" she asked taking in Jake and me.

"Jake called Uncle Emmett a gorilla," I said as I leant over and touched her cheek, showing her what happened.

"I'd tell Rosalie," said Alice. "Oh, you better plan something indoors this afternoon, there's going be a downpour."

Jake gazed up at the sky which was completely cloud free then looked confused back to Alice.

She tapped her head.

"Huh, I swear I'm gonna go crazy. All these freaky powers." He mock shuddered.

I slapped him round the head and jumped down from his arms.

"Auntie Rose!" I yelled and ran into the house, plopping myself down next to her on the couch.

"Yes, Nessie?" she asked ruffling my hair. I touched her on the cheek and showed her what happened.

She was immediately on her feet and staring at Jacob.

"You called my husband a gorilla and you tickled my niece, without giving her chance to fight back. Jacob Black I am disgusted." she complained.

A tinkling voice sounded from the front door.

"What did he do now?" shouted the visitor.

"Mom!" I yelled and ran to her, showing her exactly what had happened.

She tutted and shook her head. I turned round and saw Uncle Emmett coming downstairs.

"He called me a what?" he said pretending he hadn't heard.

"A gorilla," I explained. "You do look like one though..."

I was cut off as Emmett and Rosalie growled. I turned round and saw Mum shaking her head.

"You do get yourself in some scrapes Nessie. Go on, I'm not helping you this time."

I giggled and jumped on Jacobs back as soon as he phased and he pounded out the door, Emmett and Rosalie on our tail. Or on Jacobs Tail.

Then I saw Auntie Alice sat against the wall of the outside of the house holding her head in her hands.

I slipped off Jake and knelt next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

She didn't answer. Her body gave a huge spasm, her head hitting the wall over and over again, gouging a whole in it. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

Auntie Rose saw her first. She screamed, and then composed herself running over to cushion Alice's head.

"Emmett ring Carlisle, and Jasper!" she screeched launching her phone at him. He caught it and started to dial clumsily.

Then Auntie Alice grunted and fainted into Auntie Rose's arms.


	2. Answers

The front door slammed and Uncle Jasper pushed passed me just as we laid Auntie Alice on the couch.

"Alice," he whispered, I could read worry in his eyes.

"Jasper, move. Let me look at her," commanded Granddad from behind me.

I jumped up onto his shoulder and showed him what happened. He thanked me with a nod and set me steadily down on my feet.

He knelt down next to Auntie Alice and started to prod and poke her.

"What's wrong with her!" I suddenly burst out, unable to contain my anxiousness.

"She's fine," Mum reassured me. Go and sit in Aunt Rose's room while Carlisle looks at her, Jake go with her with you?"

Jake nodded and swept me up, heading for the stairs.

"Awww, Mum. Is Auntie Alice going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine, honey."

Yeah Right, I thought. I'm not completely stupid.

As soon as we reached Aunt Rose's room I jumped from Jake's arms, sneaking back to the stairs.

"Oi, kiddo. If you go, I had nothing to do with it, okay?" he whispered.

I nodded seriously and crept back to the top of the stairs. Before I got too close I closed my eyes and withdrew into myself like Dad had taught me. I took a few deep breaths and concentrated on slowing my breathing. And slowly but noticeably I stopped breathing.

I smiled to myself. I had stopped my heart. I could only keep it up for a few minutes, long enough for me to hear what I wanted and not be caught.

I sneaked closer to the stairs.

"If Edward was here, he could see what happened," said Mum, worry clear in her tinkling voice.

"I sent Emmett to get him," replied Auntie Rose.

"Any news?" asked Uncle Jasper, staring at Granddad, standing as close to the sofa as Auntie Rosalie would allow.

"I think it was a vision," he said quietly, almost afraid to say the words. "I think that she felt whatever happened in the vision. Her powers must be progressing, she must be able to empathize with those ..."

His voice was cut off as Daddy burst through the door, followed by Uncle Emmett. Dad took one quick look at the room and his face went whiter than I'd ever seen before.

"She saw her own death," he said quietly.

"Her own death?" asked Mum even quieter. I had to strain to hear now. "You mean somebody had decided to come and kill her?"

"Not her," Dad said hoarsely. "All of us. She watched us die and she was last."

Auntie Rose shuddered, "But Who?"

"I don't know. She does but she keeps thinking of other things. Renesmee playing in the back with Jake, the Roman crusades. I don't think she wants us to know." Dad explained.

"So she can think, I mean, she's in some sort of coma?" asked Mum.

"Of Course," yelled Granddad. "But a self-inflicted one. The pain in her vision must've been so bad, she believes that she's dead. She felt herself die but she believes its really happened."

"So how do we get her out of it?" asked Uncle Emmett.

"We have to make her believe she's alive," answered Granddad.

"Easy," answered Uncle Jasper. He bent down and kissed Auntie Alice hard on the lips making everyone gasp. He pulled away and stared at her intently.

"Or not," laughed Uncle Emmett.

"Very Funny Jasper," said Dad a hint of laughter in his voice. "Blood will be best."

"I still have some animal blood from when we were making Nessie a vegetarian," suggested Auntie Rose and she flew into the kitchen, back in half a second with a cup in her hand.

She handed it to Granddad, who in one swift movement poured the blood into Auntie Alice's mouth.

I backed up from the stairs quickly before I smelt the blood and let out a breath, slowly re-building my heart rate.

I heard a gasp from downstairs as Auntie Alice woke up.

"Were all doomed," she said under her breath just as the front door banged again.

I could smell Granddad Charlie a mile off.


	3. More Questions

**Please Review if you like or don't like, i'd love to know how to improve!!**

* * *

Granddad Charlie stood in the doorway, a bewildered look on his face.

Everyone in the room had a look on their face which made it fairly obvious they were hiding something. Even Dad, who was always cool and composed stood completely still, the human charade lost.

"Where's the fire," Granddad joked his voice breaking on the last word, fear creeping into his voice.

"You mean murder," whispered Jacob behind me a hint of humour colouring his tone.

I shot him a disapproving glance before I ran downstairs and hugged Granddad Charlie, temporarily stunning him and making him forget about the whole ordeal.

"So, my little pumpkin, what have you and Jake been up to today?" he asked, blinking as if awakening from a dream. Behind us Mum let out a long held breath.

"Nothing much, Charlie, the usual, Nessie chasing me, Nessie getting me into trouble," answered Jake as he descended the stairs and plonked himself down on the sofa, just as Alice put her feet on the floor.

Just like that everything was normal. Auntie Alice could have been drinking a raspberry milkshake for all Granddad Charlie knew. Everyone could be having dinner together tonight. But I knew he knew more than that. I could see it in his eyes. Despite his 'strictly need to know basis' he had figured it out all by himself.

"So, you ready, kiddo?" asked Granddad Charlie. And then it clicked. It was Saturday. Granddad Charlie always picked me up to go to his house on a Saturday. I could've kicked myself for not realising.

I nodded absent-mindedly and followed him out the door, glancing a worried look back at Auntie Alice who winked at me when the door closed. It took me a second to realise Jake wasn't with me but in half that time he was next to me, his hand on my shoulder. My Jake.

**Alice's point of view.**

Everyone let out a long held breath. Everyone except me. I had to tell them what happened. To keep them safe. This vision had the potential to tear everyone apart, or make us stronger. But was I brave enough to tell them?

The pain was the worst I'd ever felt. Worse than the pain I felt for Bella when she was giving birth, worse than the pain of changing. I didn't know how to tell them.

Then I looked up, every concerned face in the room was looking at me with sympathy, curiosity and a crazy desire to know what happened. But could I tell them?

Could I tell them something that had the potential to rip the whole family apart, kill every human in this little insignificant town. I had to tell them, but could I?

"What happened Alice?" asked Edward. "Please, I'm sick of hearing about the Greek gods!"

I smiled at him knowingly and was about to tell them when the rip-roaring pain crashed through my skull again, twice as strong as it was before.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I kinda had to go from someone else's point of view because it did my head in typing Auntie and Granddad all the time.**

**I'll try to do some more from Renesmee though!**


	4. A Disaster

**_Emmett_**

I saw Alice's mouth fall open and then she went white again. Her head started slowly rocking forwards and backwards. I heard her teeth grind together and her little fists were balled up. I'd never seen her in so much pain. I was really worried now, more worried than i'd ever been in my life.

Then I heard her gasp, her eyes flew open and she stared right at me.

"Thank You Emmett," she whispered and then she fell back on the couch with a loud sigh.

**_Bella_**

"For what?" I asked completely confused.

"He stopped," Alice said, matter of factly.

"The guy in her vision, who tried to kill her," filled in Edward as everyone began to get annoyed.

"But why thank you?" I asked, still confused.

"He stopped because he said that we were finally learning. That one of us had been smart and started to fear for his own life and not just mine." Alice sighed again.

"So, whoever this guy is, he's using future you, to teach past us a lesson but the only way he can do that is to kill future us and torture future you?" asked Rosalie.

"Exactly."

Everyone let out a huge gasp.

"But, Why?" mused Carlisle from the back of the room.

"Maybe in the future we do something wrong, we change a human who shouldn't be changed, we interfere were we shouldn't... There's a million possibilities," muttered Alice massaging her temples.

"But only one that is likely," Esme said, showing her teeth.

**_Jacob_**

Nessie squealed in my arms as I held her high in the tree. Her eyes, which were so like Bella's stared down at me. Laughing Eyes.

Then there was a loud bang. A bang loud enough for a car backfiring. But I knew better. I threw Nessie on my shoulders and bounded back to the house. I took me two strides to reach the back door.

Hold on Charlie.

As I braced my self for what was to come. I was too aware of Nessie on my back. She sensed what was happening and jumped of my back.

I phased and picked her back up.

Whatever blew in the solid front door had to be something damn powerful.


	5. Impending Doom

**_Jacob_**

I stopped short. A tall sandy blonde vampire had Charlie thrown over his shoulder.

"Tell Alice that I hope she got my message," he said showing his teeth. Golden eyes flashed as he turned away.

There was a flash of light and he was gone.

I just stood there, too stunned to move.

**_Renesmee_**

"Grandpa Charlie!" I shouted as I jumped off Jake's back. I don't know why I shouted it, I knew he wouldn't answer.

"Its okay, Nessie, I'll get your grandpa back, I promise," Jake assured, emerging from the back room wearing his spare sweat pants.

I burst out crying, I didn't know why.

It was probably the sense of impending doom.

**_Bella_**

Alice's eyes rolled back and she screamed again.

I held my hands over my ears and cringed into Edward as I waited for her to wake up.

Not seconds before she opened her eyes, Rose was there with a cup of blood. Alice grabbed it and drank, draining the cup.

"Well that was weird."

I stared at her, my mouth falling open. She'd been screaming in pain and that's all she could say?

"He was torturing me again. But, Bella, you were there. Just watching. And he had Charlie. But it was Charlie now. Not future Charlie. And it was 10 years in the future. The news was on a TV behind him."

Everyone stared.

"But how can he have present Charlie? Renesmee and Jake are with him. He's perfectly safe..."

Then the door opened.

Nessie, my baby was crying and Jake looked upset. Heart-wrenchingly upset.

"Charlie's gone."

The room went deadly quiet. All I could hear was Renesmee's heart beating against my arm as I held her.

What did that mean?


	6. Perimeter Breached

**_Bella_**

Alice looked at Renesmee, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's her, she's the reason."

I looked from Alice to Edward, hoping one of them would enlighten me to what the hell was going on.

"From what I can gather, a vampire from the future is torturing future Alice to send her present self a message, using present Charlie as proof that he is legit. The message however, is a mystery. Alice keeps losing contact because of all the pain." Edward's voice broke at the end, breaking his exterior of calm façade.

Edward was never worried, something was terribly wrong.

"It's a bit Doctor Who for a vampire, isn't it?" asked Rosalie fear in her eyes, for the first time.

Renesmee looked up at me, with wide fearful eyes. I tossed her to Jake and he took her upstairs, confident that I would fill him in later.

I looked at Carlisle, like everyone did when there was a crisis. Carlisle was staring at Alice, who was staring at the window, her fingers white on the glass she was holding.

I took it from her and sat next to her on the couch.

"So, are we thinking that maybe this torturer is a friend. If he's trying to send us a message to warn us. And what's all this got to do with Renesmee?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes were flat, there was no bounce in them like the usual Alice.

"What do you expect me to do? I have no power in my visions, I can't talk to whoever is in them, just feel them, apparently. I guess I'm going to have to wait for another vision of pain and death to come to me."

She turned to the window again, ignoring me and everyone around her.

"It's not your fault Bella," said Edward, reading my thoughts before I could think them, more in the way of love than his uncanny ability.

I nodded and made my way towards the staircase, going to comfort my baby girl.

Just as I set my foot on the first step, Jake flew past me. Everyone's head turned and we saw Leah, running toward the house in wolf form, through the open door.

"There's been a breach in the perimeter, Seth is staying put, making sure the mark didn't come any further, " Jake informed us.

Ever since the Volturi, Jake and Leah had insisted on running a perimeter, Leah's persistence more a longing to be part of somebody's pack than spite over Jake and Renesmee.

"Renesmee's in her room," said Jake, answering my unanswered question before I asked it.

Edward hissed, knowing I hated people doing that. I ignored him and sped towards the door, beating Emmett and Rosalie to Leah.

We all re-grouped and set off, heading for the point that Seth stood, guiding us by his scent and uncanny howl.


	7. A New Problem

**_Esme_**

It had to be Renesmee, it had to be.

What other reason would Bella be in Alice's vision without Edward. What other reason would the whole family, Alice including be willing to die for?

I looked around. Six of us, Jake and Leah. Carlisle and Jasper had stayed behind, to look after Alice if anything got passed us.

If it was the Volturi, without support we would be dead.

**_Bella_**

Thousand of thoughts whirred around in my head, but I concentrated only on my surroundings. Trees sped past us, a blur in the wind. Edward was to my left, Esme on my right. Both where deep in thought. What where we going to find?

I soon found out. Seth's cry grew louder as we got closer and I stopped an inch from where he was standing. He was crouched, teeth bared, back quivering, a huge bulk of fur and flesh pointed towards one solitary figure with blood red eyes.

He took a few steps forward and collapsed at Seth's feet.

Esme let out a gasp and I looked at Edward side ways.

"He's safe. He was worrying whether we would trust him or not. And there was an overwhelming shame in him, that he couldn't hold on any longer."

"Probably the blood drinking, if he was coming to us, it was either for salvation or revenge. Sounds like he has starved himself to convince us he wants to change," surveyed Esme.

I was surprised at Esme. Normally it was her husband who did all the talking, but it seemed they where more alike than I'd thought.

Emmett launched the vampire over one shoulder and started back the way we came. Rosalie flicked her back, obviously annoyed that she wasn't needed and followed Emmett. Me, Esme and Edward followed. I wasn't sure if this was right or wrong, taking in another vampire.

**Alice.**

The pain shocked through me again but it wasn't as intense as before.

A dark room.

Bella's pleading face.

Charlie on the floor beside me, unconscious.

And, for the first time I saw my torturer.

He was tall, imposing with short dark hair that was swept over his amber eyes. He was one of us.

"Well Done," he whispered into my ear. "Your doing well so far."

Then he moved, temporarily revealing the far wall to me.

There was a teenage girl, strapped into a chair, gagged and bound by lengths of rope. Not just any girl.

Renesmee.


	8. Friend or Foe?

**_Jasper._**

I felt an amazing wave of guilt as the others returned, followed by uncertainty and restlessness. Who would be feeling guilty?

Carlisle ran to the door to greet the rest of the family. Alice whimpered as he went, either sensing him move or rousing from her restless sleep. I felt shock as Carlisle exited the house. He stuck his head back through the opening.

"We have company."

**_Bella._**

I never saw Jasper move so fast. He was out the front door and next to the vampire in seconds. He looked up at Edward, his eyebrows raised.

"All I could get was, 'I hope they accept me.' Then he blacked out. I thought maybe you could get a better idea what he wants."

Jasper nodded, as silent as always and looked at the unconscious newcomer, his head bent to one side as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"He's guilty, and hopeful. Sounds like he has heard of us and wants to join our cause. There's no saying that he's not a Volturi scout, though. It's plausible that he knows what our abilities are and how to get around them. How do you know he's not been sent to get close then kill us?"

"I love the way you think Jasper," jibed Emmett from the corner.

"He's right," said Carlisle. "How do we know whether he's friend or foe? Infiltrating to get Edward or Alice, or even little Renesmee."

I couldn't believe I had left Renesmee upstairs. Jake was still with Seth ad Leah, scouting the perimeter.

"She's fine," said Jasper, interpreting my feelings. "I checked on her not two minutes ago."

"How could you!" shrieked a tinkling voice form the doorway. "How could you bring him here? Are you trying to kill us all?"

I whipped my head around and saw Alice standing in the doorway, her frail fingers wrapped around another cup of blood.

"Oh," whispered Edward. "Well _that_ complicates things."

**_Renesmee._**

I loved Auntie Rose's room. She had pretty smelling perfumes and creams everywhere and it made me dizzy when I smelt them all. I was at on her plush sofa, reading the Wizard Of Oz when I heard a high-pitched "How could you?" from the front door.

Auntie Alice. I bet Mum had gone shopping without her again.

"...bring him here?"

Maybe not shopping. I slid of the bed and crept to the landing, peeking through the banister. The living room was deserted. I crept down the stairs, jumping the last one that always creaked and snuck to the front door. Auntie Alice was standing on the front porch but she didn't notice me, nobody did. Something bad must be happening.

I looked around quickly. No Jake. No Seth. Something vampire bad. Everyone was looking at Dad in confusion.

"Alice had a vision while we where out, right?"

"Right," clarified Uncle Jasper.

He was looking down at something long on the floor but he was stood in the way and I couldn't see right.

"She saw the face of her torturer. And, apparently, this is him."

"But how does that work. This must be some kind of trap. All of a sudden Alice goes psycho and we happen to find the man who is making her psycho on or land. It smells like the Volturi," exclaimed Auntie Rose.

"It's too obvious to be a trap," whispered Grandma. "The Volturi are sneaky, they know how Alice's power works."

"Maybe they underestimated her. It hasn't been the first time," Uncle Emmett chirped in.

"Don't be a fool, Emmett. There's a reason why the Volturi have made themselves the hierarchy of the vampires. Their smart, they _learn_. It's too sloppy for the Volturi," hissed Uncle Jasper.

"Well, it must be another organisation then, someone who is trying to overthrow them," countered Dad.

"Not this time," whispered Granddad, almost to himself. "Is it so hard to imagine it's something we've done this time, something that is unacceptable. Or something that will be unacceptable. I know the source of this information is totally unreliable but if it is true, then we're going to have to face that we stepped out of line somewhere. We may be immortals but we're not perfect."

"Renesmee was tied up. I think he messed up," croaked Auntie Alice. I cringed when my name was mentioned, but stayed inhumanly still. I'm good at things like that.

"What?" asked Mum, anger clear in her voice.

"In the last vision, when he showed me his face, I think he messed up. He moved and behind him I saw what I think was teenage Nessie tied into a chair. Nothing make sense. You where there Bella, why would you be there?"

Alice didn't get an answer. The long thing behind Jasper moaned and everyone stared at it. I peeked round the door, further this time and saw two blood red eyes, staring straight at me.

"Hello, sweetheart," he rasped.

Everyone whirled to stare at me and in that moment the man lunged for Jasper's neck, teeth bared.


End file.
